The Life & Death of Eve
by CatalinaMarkow-aka-BornDiva
Summary: A new player joins the scene of both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Vampire Diaries worlds. A past shrouded in mystery, love, life and death, and an unknown future await all who dare to be involved in the life and death of Eve.
1. An Old Story, A New Mission

It had only been a few months since they had stopped the world from ending, but they were already bored and restless. Giles had gone off to reestablish the Watcher's Council in England, and had taken Xander to help with the reconstruction, Dawn had gone off to live with her father in L.A. so that she could finally finish high school, and Faith, Buffy, Willow and a newly back-from-the-dead Spike spent their days traveling across the country looking for any vampires or demons to fight.

With so many new slayers their jobs had become less and less difficult. Occasionally there was a vampire or demon that needed a more trained, professional fist to handle, but it was becoming rare. It was therefore quite a shock when Giles said he was flying in to discuss a "mission of utmost importance" with them. Giles had not sounded this tense since they fought the First.

They met on a rather dreary day in a small motel a few miles outside of Albuquerque.

"Giles!" Buffy and Willow both exclaimed, as they entered the motel room, running forward to give him a hug. Faith and Spike followed in somberly.

"I thought Kennedy was coming with you this time?" Willow pouted.

"Unfortunately, we had a new batch of slayers-in-training arrive right before I left. You know how she loves to train. Faith," Giles acknowledged, as the two girls pulled away, "how have you been?"

"Five by five," she answered, sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking chair near a small desk in the corner.

"Spike."

"Rupert."

The two men exchanged disgruntled looks. Spike took a seat on one of the two rickety looking double beds in the room. Buffy and Willow sat down on the other. Giles continued to stand.

"So what's with all the secrecy Giles," Willow started. "How come you couldn't tell us the details of this oh-so-important mission over the phone?"

"Well, this mission is unlike those you have encountered before," Giles began, Faith cut in. "Oh come on Giles. We saved the freakin' world a few months ago, from the First evil! I think we can handle whatever you've got."

Giles gave a pained smile. "I wish I had your confidence."

Typical Giles, Faith thought.

"Long ago," he began, "there was a story about a slayer. She fell in love with a vampire, and betrayed her watcher." Spike looked up from the spot on the ground where he had been staring. He had heard this story before. "This vampire, was one of the first vampires to have ever been created. Not like the Turok-Han, this vampire, and it's brothers and sisters were created from magic alone. This slayer..." he paused.

"What?" Questioned Faith. "Giles, no offense, but we know how these things work. We wouldn't be here unless some slayer along the way had died. So she died. So what?"

"No," Spike turned to look at Giles now. "She didn't just die. She was turned by the vampire she loved."

"What?!" Buffy, Faith and Willow called out practically in unison.

"Hold on," Willow seemed puzzled, "Are you telling me that there was at one point a slayer who was also a vampire in the world? That's gotta be like...uh...a crime against nature!"

"Not at one point," Giles responded, "I believe...well, I came here to tell you...I believe she's still alive." Spike stood up and walked to the window.

"What?" Faith stood up from her chair. "So you're telling me there's an uber-slayer/uber-vampire out there? Or did she just become a vampire? I don't understand."

"As far as I know she retains both sets of skills and power," Giles answered. "I honestly thought she was a myth for decades, or at the very least long dead. But there have been rumors...sightings...the latest report I have puts her somewhere near L.A."

"You're telling me some psycho chick is out running all over L.A. Near Dawn?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"She's not psycho," Spike mumbled a little too loudly. All eyes in the room were now on him.

"Excuse me?" Buffy stood up and crossed the room, walking up to face him. "Are you telling us you've met her?"

"Yes," Spike sat back down on the bed.

"Uh, details?" prodded Willow.

"Spike!" Exclaimed Buffy, "Spit it out!"

"Alright, alright. don't get your pannies in a twist," he began. "It was about a century ago. We crossed paths very briefly, but..." he paused, "I can't really explain very much about her. She's beautiful, she's brilliant, and she was betrayed, not by the vampire she loved but by another member of his family. I only knew her for a month or so, so I don't know much, but she's just as much a slayer as either one of you, only stronger and faster. It's like she walks in both worlds, not fully alive, not fully dead."

"What does that mean?"

"It means..." Spike laid back on the bed now, hands behind his head, his memory was a bit fuzzy and it took him a few moments to find the right words. "Buffy, do you remember what those men told you when you went back to ask them for help with the First?"

"You mean the men that created the first slayer?" Spike nodded. "Yes, they told me the slayer was created out of darkness, out of demons."

"Right," Spike continued. "Well its like that part of her continues to fight off the vampire demon part of her. She can't exist on blood alone, nor on food. She can hold her breath for obscenely long amounts of time, but at some point she has to breathe. Both parts, the human/demon and the vampire/demon exist together as one."

"Wow," Willow stammered.

"Right," Giles continued. "The mission, is for you all to get in contact with her. We need to see whether she stands on our side as an ally or not."

"Sounds easy enough," cut in Faith, "lets roll."

"Wait, that's not all," Giles cut back in. "There also seems to be a large amount of demonic energy coming from a place called Mystic Falls, Virginia. I need you to find this slayer, convince her to join your side, and then continue on to Mystic Falls."

"I don't understand," questioned Buffy, "why do we need her for this mission?"

"I have it on good authority," explained Giles, "that many members of the original family of vampires that turned her, have congregated there as of late. You will need her expertise on the family to suss out the situation and decide what to do."

They said their goodbyes rather quickly, and got back into the car. As they raced along the highway backed towards L.A. they continued to question Spike.

"So what else can you tell us?"

"Not much."

"Oh come on, by the look on your face you had quite a thing for her," Faith smirked.

Spike glared at her. "Well, you know, I've just always had a thing for hot chicks with super powers."

Faith laughed. "We are the best."

"Seriously, Spike, there's nothing else you can tell us?" questioned Willow.

"Yeah Spike, I mean...like...what's her name?" asked Buffy.

"She's been known by many names over the years," Spike sighed. "Kalina, Veronika, Natasha. When I knew her last she was going by Josephine. But I believe her actual name, at least as far as I know, is Eve."


	2. A New Dawn for Eve

"Dawn!" Buffy smiled, running forward to embrace her sister as she walked down the front steps of her new high school.

"Buffy!"

"Hey Dawny!" Willow smiled, getting in on the hugs. "How are you?"

"Good," Dawn responded, "Where are Faith and Spike?"

"Oh, they elected to stay behind at the motel," Buffy answered. "You know, daylight and all, not their favorite thing."

"Right," Dawn giggled, nodding. "Well, it's great to see you two!"

"How's school?" asked Willow. "Taking any good classes this semester?"

"Oh, well, not really. English is alright, math sucks, but at least I'll be graduating in the Spring. So look, I've been asking around for you, checking into that mysterious slayer, and I think I've got a few leads." They began walking down the street toward a nearby coffee shop. "I met a demon a few days ago that said..."

"Hold on," Buffy cut in, "you met a demon? What, you hang out in graveyards in your spare time now?"

"Well...kinda..."

"Dawn!"

"Buffy," the girls stopped walking to face each other. "Look, I'm almost 18, and I've fought by your side for years. I can take care of myself. Plus, it's so boring here! There are hardly any demons or vampires, the world, as far as I can tell, isn't ending anytime soon. So yeah, sometimes I may pop by a graveyard or two on my way home...I know I've got to finish school, and I'm focused on it, I promise, but sometimes..."

"Alright, alright," Buffy sighed. "I get it. Look, just...if you're going to continue hanging out in graveyards, could you at least call Angel. He told me a while back that he'd be happy to continue your physical training, and you can never be too prepared..."

"Okay, okay," it was Dawn's turn to cut in. "I promise I will call Angel. Now can I please continue?"

"Yes," Willow jumped in, "what did you find out from the demon?" They continued down the street.

"Well, I met this demon who said he knew a warlock who had trained this extra-strength vampire..."

"Wait a second," Willow jumped in, "are you telling me not only is this slayer also a vampire, but now she's also a witch?!"

"Well, yeah." Dawn answered.

"Wow."

"Anyway," Dawn continued, "I tracked down the warlock and he agreed to meet us at the coffee house." Dawn pointed to the shop front as they drew closer.

"Nice work Dawny!" Willow smiled approvingly. "Giles would be so proud." Dawn laughed.

They walked into the coffee shop. It was empty except for a barista behind the counter.

"I guess he's not here yet..." Dawn mumbled, looking around.

"Well..." Willow looked out onto the street. No one seemed to be headed in their direction. "Coffee while we wait?"

They walked up to the counter, the barista had her back to them.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dawn continued, digging something out of the bag she had slung over her shoulder. "I did some digging in the Watcher's diaries Giles left me, and found a sketch some vamp drew of Eve." She pulled out an old charcoal drawing. A young woman with long wavy hair stared back at them from the page.

"Can I help you?" The girls looked up toward the barista and froze.

"Wow, I haven't seen that drawing in centuries," the barista reached forward and took the sketch from Dawn's hand.

"It's you," Dawn sputtered.

"Eve," the barista confirmed, "but by the looks on your faces I'm guessing you already figured that out." The three girls stood there, silent. "Don't look so worried. Okay, I may have compelled the real barista to spend part of his shift this afternoon at the local bowling alley, but I just wanted us to have a comfortable place to chat...alone." She took off the apron and walked around the counter. "Please, have a seat." She gestured towards a circle of comfy chairs in a corner of the shop. The girls followed her and sat, still silent. "I forgot this drawing even existed. Where did you find it?" Eve placed the photo on the table between them and looked toward Dawn. Dawn opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come. She stared at the new slayer. She was tall, 5'10 perhaps, thin, and with wavy, mostly platinum blonde hair halfway down her back. It was streaked at the ends with pinks, purples and blues. Her eyes were blue, and she had the pale complexion you'd expect from a vampire. She had a few small, visible tattoos, and a large ring she wore on the index finger of her left hand. Her lips were a pale, but dark red. "You were looking for me, yes?"

"Yes," Dawn finally found a word.

"Yes," Buffy answered, putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "We," she gestured to herself and Willow, "were looking for you. My name is Buffy, this is Willow, and this is Dawn."

"I know who you are," Eve sat back in her chair and smiled. "I always make it a point to know the names and important information of people who are looking for me. You Buffy, are quite an impressive slayer, and you, Willow, well honestly I've never heard of a more powerful witch. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Dawn's shoulders drooped. No one ever bothered to know who she was. Her eyes sank to the floor.

"And you, Dawn," Dawns head snapped back up to look at Eve, "I hear you're a very promising watcher. Well, really, ball of energy, turned sister to the slayer, turned future watcher. What an amazing life you all seem to lead." Eve smiled. It seemed genuine, and Dawn smiled. "So what is it that I can do for you?"

Buffy looked at Willow. Should she trust this slayer? She seemed nice enough, but maybe it would be better not to give up so much information right away. Of course, it was possible she already knew the reason they were there, she seemed to know everything else.

"Mystic Falls," Buffy began. A look flashed across Eve's face. "You know it?"

"Yes. A long time ago, I knew it well."

"There seems to be an influx of demonic activity there," Willow added. "Buffy's Watcher, Giles, told us something about an original family of vampires. Apparently they've flocked to Mystic Falls and Giles wants us to check it out. We heard that you had some experience dealing with them, and we were hoping you could help."

Now it was Eve's turn to be silent. Her thoughts began to drift back. "Yes, I do happen to know the original family."

"We could really use your help," Buffy stared at her. She couldn't tell what Eve was thinking, but it seemed her mind was racing.

Eve looked at Willow's face, at Buffy's, and at Dawn's. They seemed sincere, and they certainly couldn't go up against the original family alone.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll help you. When do we leave?"


	3. Small Talk

"Spike!" Eve followed Buffy and Willow into their motel room. Spike and Faith stood up. Dawn had left them after their meeting at coffee house, making an excuse about homework and research, but Buffy knew it was because she felt weird around Eve. She did too. Something seemed off. She still hadn't figured out why Eve had agreed to come on their trip so quickly.

"Evette. Long time no see." Spike crossed the room, stopping a few feet in front of her. He looked her up and down. When they had last met it was the early 1900s. Her hair was long, wavy and black, and she wore a long, white, corseted dress typical of the time period. This girl, in a thin black tank top, jeans, long platinum blonde hair and sneakers seemed like a mere ghost of her former self. "New look?" He questioned.

"You know it. Times have changed." Eve couldn't help but stare at Spike. Though his clothes had changed, he was still the same man she had met so many years ago. Cocky, and handsome. His attitude reminded her a lot of another vampire she used to know.

"Should we get you two a separate room, or..." Faith mocked.

"Sorry, you must be Faith," Eve stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nothing too good I hope," Faith smirked, stepping forward to shake her hand.

Eve smiled. Faith and Buffy intrigued her, they were like two sides of the same coin. Light and dark. Evil and good. Yet they both ended up on the same side. It seemed such an odd choice.

They spent the next few hours making small talk. Faith told some of her usual impressive slayer stories, that seemed greatly exaggerated at best. Buffy and Willow explained how they fought the First and stopped the world from ending. It was an amazing story. Eve started to think that perhaps they wouldn't need her help to face the originals. They seemed capable enough without her.

Buffy and Willow went to bed a little after midnight. Faith decided to go out to blow off some steam. Eve followed Spike outside. They walked down the street toward a nearby graveyard.

"So what happened to you?" She questioned. "When we met you were still William the Bloody. Now you're helping to stop the world from ending and killing other vampires?"

"So what? Now you think less of me?"

"No. No that's not what I meant. I just mean...such a drastic change. What happened?"

"Oh come on. You weren't a Saint when we met either!"

"Spike!"

"Alright, alright. It's a long story. The army put this chip in my head..."

"The army?"

"...and then the only thing I could do was kill other vampires. I just...got used to it. And then..."

"And then you fell in love with Buffy, got your soul back, and tried to prove to her that you were a changed man?"

Spike stopped and looked at her. "How could you possibly know all that?"

"I know a lot of things Spike," she turned to face him. "I know that she couldn't live without you and that's why you're here. I know Faith murdered people and went rogue and then came back to help you after years of rehabilitation. She sticks around because you lot are the only people on earth who actually feel like family to her. I know that Willow's a very powerful witch and created thousands of other slayers across the world with one little spell, and yet none of you ever even thought to look me up...even when the world was ending." She stared at Spike, waiting for an explanation, it was like she was staring into his soul. "Not like you needed to. You did quite well on your own."

"I thought you were dead."

"What?!"

"After you disappeared, I ran into Klaus. He told me that you were dead. He told everyone. He said..."

"What?"

"He said he killed you."

"Ah. Well..." Eve turned away to look into the graveyard. It seemed empty, but she could hear a vampire scratching at his coffin. He would be climbing out soon. "...he thought he had."

They walked toward the graveyard again. "I'm gonna need a bit of an explanation pet."

"Alright. Do you remember when we met I mentioned a vampire named Elijah?"

"Yeah."

"He's one of the original vampires."

"What? You mean he's the vampire that turned you?"

"Yes."

"Ah. I get it now. So Klaus was the evil brother who turned your love against you."

"Yes. The night after I left, Klaus found me. We fought and he staked me. But given that I'm still half slayer, he didn't kill me. It just took a little longer to heal."

"So Klaus still thinks you're dead?"

"Yes."

"And Elijah?"

Eve stopped above what looked like a recently dug grave. "Yep." She plunged her hand into the earth and pulled up a vampire, staking him instantly.

"So you agreed to return to Mystic Falls..."

"Yes Spike, because I'm out for vengeance. Klaus tried over and over again to destroy my relationship with Elijah, and when it didn't work, he tried to kill me. If you were me wouldn't you think a little revenge is in order?" She stood up, dusting the vampire ash off her clothes.

"But why?"

"What?"

"Why was he after you through all those years. I mean, century after century..."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I mean, I think one of us deserves to know why you've decided to tag along and confront the one family on earth you've been avoiding for the past 100 years."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. But I'll have to start at the beginning..."


	4. Sunlight

"I was fifteen when I became a slayer. The youngest ever. I met Elijah the day I was told. I was walking home after my first training session. It was 1789. My family had recently moved to a small town just outside of Paris and I got lost on my way home. It was getting dark, and I was terrified. Just as I was giving up hope that I would ever find my way home, a horse drawn carriage came flying down the road toward me. It slowed down as it approached and came to a stop right where I stood. Elijah offered me a ride home."

"How did he know where you lived?"

"That's just it. I had no idea. I still don't. He must've been watching me, but I was just so grateful to have a ride home, I never asked. He was so handsome and intelligent. I was instantly attracted to him. When we arrived at my house, he helped me out of the carriage. He kissed my hand, got back into the carriage, and disappeared into the night. I didn't seem him again for some time. The French Revolution was going on around us, and people were disappearing left and right, but I never forgot about him.

I didn't see him again until I was eighteen. August of 1792. Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette had just been imprisoned. There was a huge party in a nightclub in Paris. Vampires had flocked to it, since drunk french men and women made easy dinners, and my Watcher sent me there to protect them. I saw him as he was walking out of the club. I was breaking up a fight and he helped me. He staked one of the vampires, and the other ran off. I didn't know he was a vampire."

"When did you find out?"

"He invited me out a few times over the next few months. I fell for him fast. He was so noble and ethical. He was always a gentlemen. To this day. He respects tradition, and keeps his word. Qualities that, honestly, most people lack. One night at dinner, he told me. He told me he knew I was the slayer, but that he was in love with me regardless. I freaked out, and ran. We didn't see each other for a few months. He left on a trip to England. The night he returned, I went to the mansion where his family was living. He had stepped out, but Klaus was there. That was the first night we met, and the night I told Elijah I loved him.

Life with Elijah was wonderful. We were so in love. We were together every day and every night. It wasn't just that I loved him. I admired him. He was the first vampire I had ever met that didn't just treat people like walking blood bags. He respected life, and did as little as he could to impact it. In Paris, he even used the fortune he had amassed to run an orphanage. I was so in love with him, I couldn't bare the fact that some day I would grow old, and die, or worse, meet a vampire I couldn't handle and die in battle. I was twenty-two, and all I thought about was death. I asked him to sire me."

"What? You did?"

"We didn't know what would happen. I thought I would just become a vampire, not half-vampire, half-slayer. There was no way he could've known. No slayer had ever become a vampire before. It was right after I changed that I first noticed Klaus's attraction to me. My senses were heightened, and I noticed him lurking around more than usual. One night when he was out I went to his room and found drawings of me, poems, and diary entries about me. He walked in and found me there. He was embarrassed. He tried to deny it, but eventually confessed his love for me. When I told him my heart belonged to Elijah, he freaked. He burned the pictures and the poems, and screamed at me that Elijah would never love me like he did. He spent the next century trying to woo my away from Elijah, but our bond was too strong. The night he tried to kill me, he told me that if he couldn't have me, no one would."

"Wow. Dramatic."

"Klaus was always more of a romantic than Elijah. The poems and the drawings were beautiful. And when I first became a vampire a part of me even liked the attention. It was my fault really. I should have figured it out earlier. Talked to him. Moved away with Elijah. But Elijah was always so devoted to his family. I didn't want to be the one to come between them. And part of me always felt bad for Klaus. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"No you can't."

"She doesn't love you?"

"Who?"

"Buffy."

"Part of me thinks she could. But part of me knows she never will."

"When you and I met, I was running from Klaus. He made up a bunch of lies. Told Elijah I cheated on him, that I was in love with someone else, that I had tried to kill him. Elijah banished me. He believed his brothers lies. Honestly, some days I don't even know who I want to exact revenge upon. Klaus or Elijah. What Klaus did was horrible. But after more than a century together, to believe his brother's lies over me...I don't know if I can forgive him for that."

"But you still love him?"

"Yes...always."

They had climbed to the top of a crypt and sat down. The sky was getting lighter. It would be morning soon.

"Oh, I have something for you." Eve began to pull the necklace she was wearing up, it had been tucked inside her shirt. On the end was a ring. She pulled it off the chain and handed it to Spike. "If you're going to fit in in Mystic Falls, you're going to need one of these."

"What is it?"

"A daylight ring. It will allow you to walk in the sunlight."

"I thought there was only one?"

"Oh. You mean the gem of amara? No. It was gifted those powers by a witch. As is this one." Eve smiled.

Spike took the ring from her hand and slipped it on. "Well, never thought of myself as the ring type, but..."

"Trust me. It's a necessity in Mystic Falls. You'll see."

"So why come at all?" Spike questioned. "Why not just keep away from Mystic Falls? If they think you're dead, you're safe."

"I'm tired of avoiding it all. I need to know if Elijah ever figured out the truth or if he still believes his brother. Maybe, one way or another, I'll finally be able to get some kind of closure."

They sat there for a while, watching the sunrise. After a few hours they returned to the motel. Buffy and Willow were waking up, and Faith had just returned. They packed quickly and threw all the weapons they could fit into the car. As they pulled out onto the highway, Eve felt the first twinge of apprehension. In the last hundred years she had seen Elijah once, from afar. He looked the same, handsome, elegant, but also sad. She wondered if he missed her at all. If he would be happy to see her. What Klaus would do once he realized she wasn't dead. She continued to get lost in her thoughts, staring out the window, as they drove out of California and began the long journey across the country to Mystic Falls.


	5. Memories

_"Well, well, isn't this a delightful surprise." Elijah walked into his bedroom to find Evette lying across his bed. She was reading something, but looked up as soon as he entered. She was wearing a long, low-cut black gown. A-typical for the time period, for everyone except vampires. Tight, low-cut, it didn't matter if you had super-strength to back it up. He raced across the room pulling her up into him. She ran her hands up his chest, over his neck, letting them rest on the back of his head. She pulled him in and kissed him. _

_"I missed you," she ran her hands down his arms to his. He pulled her right hand up to his lips and kissed it. _

_"I'm so glad you're here. I wouldn't have been able to wait until tomorrow."_

_She smiled, but there seemed to be something pained about her gaze. _

_"Is something wrong?" _

_Evette sat back down on the bed, and he sat next to her. She grabbed the book she had been reading. It was a diary. She handed it over to him. "It belongs to Klaus."_

_Elijah opened the journal. A sketch of Eve stared back at him from the page. Below the drawing was scribbled a few lines of poetry:_

_Forgive my impatience,_

_But the thoughts of the impermanence of life and love just act as accelerants,_

_Like whiskey to a fire or more drops of rain to a small puddle,_

_Here comes the flood,_

_And I am engulfed._

_Elijah flipped through the rest of the journal, more poems, more sketches, even love letters never sent. "Where did you find this?"_

_"On a table in the study. He must have left it out by accident. Elijah, I swear, I had no idea."_

_"Neither did I." He put down the journal and took her hands. "Are you alright?"_

_"Of course, yes. I just...I'm scared Elijah. Klaus is capable of...of horrible things. The last woman you loved, Tatia...you told me what Klaus did to her. I'm just...I'm worried. What if he comes after me?"_

_"You know I would never let anything happen to you." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You're more important to me than anything."_

The car jolted over a speedbump.

"My bad. Took that one too fast," Faith called from the driver's seat. Eve looked around. She had been sleeping on Spike's shoulder. He had woken up from the bump as well.

"Are we there yet?" Willow questioned, apparently she had also been asleep.

"By my calculations we are about two hours outside of Mystic Falls," Willow called from the front seat. "We should be there soon."

Eve's stomach jolted again, though the road was smooth. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She was really about to see them again, Klaus and Elijah. She closed her eyes again, and leaned back into Spike. Her mind now obsessed with thoughts of Elijah.

_"Elijah!" Eve flew down the stairs to her front door, throwing her arms around him. "Klaus told me you were dead." She leaned in to kiss him but he pushed her back. _

_"Klaus told me some very interesting things about you too," Elijah walked past her into the living room. He stared out the window towards the lake near her house. He often did this when he was deep in thought. Eve looked at him quizzically._

_"What things?"_

_"You have a few new acquaintances, shall we say?" He questioned. "I believe they go by Damon and Stefan Salvatore." _

_"Oh. Yes we met recently. You've met them before?"_

_"Unfortunately."_

_Eve walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist, but he pushed her back again._

_"Elijah what's going on?"_

_"What is your relationship with Damon Salvatore?"_

_"What? We're friends."_

_"That's all?"_

_"That's all. Why?"_

_"Klaus merely alluded to the fact that he didn't think you're relationship with the younger Salvatore entirely honorable."_

_"What? You've got to be kidding. Elijah, you know how hard Klaus has been trying to break us up all these months. For God Sakes he told me you were dead! He wanted me to move on to him! It's been three months, and I'm still yours. Nothing happened with Damon, or Stefan for that matter. And nothing happened with Klaus. My heart belongs to you Elijah. Can't you see he's trying to poison us?!" She stared up at him. He could see the truthfulness of her words in her eyes. They always gave her away._

_He took her hands, and pulled her in close. "I believe you."_

The car had stopped. Eve opened her eyes and looked around. They were parked outside the Mystic Grill.

"It's happy hour ladies! And though I've enjoyed our time together, I plan to get drunk, find myself a guy, and ignore you all for the next twenty-four hours. Hope that's alright." Faith got out of the car and headed in first. Spike helped Eve out as Willow and Buffy grabbed a change of clothes from the trunk.

"I'll ask the bartender if he knows of a place we could stay for the night. Then tomorrow we can search for a rental." Willow and Buffy followed Faith in.

"Got a light?" questioned Spike, pulling out a cigarette.

"Only if you've got another one of those to share," sighed Eve, staring around. "I really never thought I'd be in this place." She lit both cigarettes and took a long drag.

"Figured out what you're gonna say when you find him yet?"

"Not even a single word."

"Well good. Being prepared you know, always overrated."

Eve smirked. She could kiss Spike for bringing some levity to the situation. All she could feel were nerves.

"Come on, let's go." She threw the remainder of her cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. With a final look around, she grabbed Spike's arm, and they walked inside.


End file.
